


Frogs do not eat mushrooms... I think

by 2iide_by_2iide (princess_bubblegum)



Series: Comment ficlets [15]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/2iide_by_2iide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/560033.html?thread=78930337#t78930337">any, any pair of siblings, shopping together for dinner</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frogs do not eat mushrooms... I think

"Greg, please stop."  
"Jason Funderburker needs flies, _flies_!"  
"Greg, they don't sell flies in the grocery store. Mom sent us to get mushrooms for the spaghetti."  
"Wirt, do frogs eat mushrooms?"  
"I dunno."  
"Oh, hey Sara!"  
" _Greg_ \--,oh! Um, hi-- Sara!"  
"Hey Wirt, hey Greg."  
"Do you know if frogs eat mushrooms?"  
" _Greg_ , stop bothering everyone about frogs' diets!"  
"Um, I don't think so..."  
"Ok! Bye Sara!"  
"Bye."  
"Bye, Sara!"  
"I like Sara."  
"Yeah... me too."  
"Wirt, where's the mushroom aisle? I'm gonna see if Jason Funderburker will eat the mushrooms."  
"This way, Greg."  
"We should sing a song!"  
"Yeah?"  
" _We're in the grocery store, going to get mushrooms! We're looking for something more, to feed the frog as well_! Your turn!"  
"Uhh, _Mom sent us here to get her ingredients, we'll get the mushrooms, without disobedience_."  
" _Then we'll t_ \-- Wirt!! Look!!! It's _made_ for frogs!"  
"Actually, Greg, it's made for dogs."  
"But, it's a _rainbow play tunnel_!"  
"C'mon, Greg."


End file.
